The Right Side of the Story
by Azova10
Summary: Chanyeol merasa hancur ketika Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan mereka dan lebih memilih Sehun. Persahabatan dan cinta yang ia pertahankan selama lima tahun hancur begitu saja, itu berdasarkan sudut pandang Chanyeol. Tapi setiap cerita memiliki dua sisi. Benar atau tidaknya, tergantung sudut pandangmu. Sisi mana yang akan kau pilih? CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK


Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Cinta mereka sebenarnya begitu sederhana, bahkan bisa disebut klise karena keduanya sama-sama saling mencintai tanpa banyak rintangan yang mendatangi. Begitu banyak momen bahagia yang mereka habiskan bersama dan tak banyak momen menyedihkan dalam kehidupan romansa mereka. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Namun itu segera berubah ketika Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Itu adalah Baekhyun yang berciuman dengan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE STORY**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Wu Kris**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Saya kembali dengan one-shoot FF di saat FF yang lain masih belum saya lanjutkan *gampar diri sendiri* Gara-gara iseng nyari kutipan cinta di internet dan mood saya lagi galau, saya jadi pengen bikin FF galau. Ada satu adegan yang saya ambil dari drama. Seperti biasa, tulisan miring untuk kejadian masa lampau dan tulisan normal untuk kejadian masa kini. Okay, enjoy~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pengkhianatan.

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang Chanyeol pikirkan ketika menjalin kasih dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sungguh tidak menyangka akan menemukan kekasihnya tengah mencumbu pria lain di belakangnya, terlebih lagi pria lain itu adalah Sehun –sahabatnya sendiri.

"C–Chanyeol?" Baekhyun terbata. Pria mungil itu segera bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mendekati kekasihnya. Namun yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, seolah menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa diketahui Chanyeol, itu menyakiti Baekhyun. Mata pria mungil itu mulai memanas. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol, menuntut jawaban dari Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"I–ini..aku–" Baekhyun tak kuasa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena matanya bertemu mata Sehun. Dan itu membuatnya lemah. Pria bermata sipit itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya masih terpaku pada Sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang semakin tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, akhirnya menatap geram kekasihnya.

"JELASKAN PADAKU, BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol berteriak. Jantungnya berpacu abnormal karena emosi yang menggebu. Rahang pria tinggi itupun ikut mengeras karena efek emosi dalam dadanya itu.

Hening.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun, menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Namun Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming di tempatnya, matanya justru semakin tak bisa ia alihkan dari Sehun. Baekhyun ingin sekali menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol, menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini, tapi lidahnya kelu. Tatapan sendu Sehun membuat semuanya menjadi sulit. Bagaimana pria albino itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, gelisah, dan nyaris kehilangan harapan.

Tidak.

Baekhyun tak bisa.

"Aku ingin putus."

Chanyeol melotot untuk beberapa detik. Namun ketika Baekhyun menatap matanya, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya –tak mengerti dengan ucapan kekasihnya. "Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

"Itu bukan kalimat yang sulit untuk dipahami, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata lirih. Pria mungil itu berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol, hendak kembali pada Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya, namun Chanyeol segera menahan tangannya.

"Kau meninggalkanku demi Oh Sehun?" Tersirat nada kekecewaan sekaligus tak percaya dalam suara Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menatap geram Sehun yang masih bungkam, kemudian kembali pada Baekhyun. "Kau mencintai Sehun?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup keras, namun ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol. Tatapan yang mengisyaratkan banyak hal dan terlalu rumit untuk dijabarkan.

"Ya." Baekhyun menjawab dalam intonasi ketegasan. "Aku mencintai Sehun. Karenanya..," Baekhyun menelan ludah sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku ingin kita putus."

Chanyeol sungguh tak mengerti. Ia menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, kemudian pada Sehun. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Baekhyun dan Sehun? Chanyeol sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa karena pikirannya terlalu sibuk memproses berbagai pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Yang ia tahu hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini. Saking sakitnya, itu membuat jantungnya tak bisa berpacu normal sehingga menyebabkannya kesulitan bernapas. Dan semakin sakit ketika Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun, kemudian berjalan melewatinya dengan dinginnya.

Mata Chanyeol memerah, rasa perih mulai menjalarinya.

"Kenapa?"

Airmata itupun mengalir satu persatu.

.

.

" _ **Suatu hari, di suatu tempat – dimanapun, secara berkala, kau akan akan menemukan dirimu, dan itu, dan hanya itu, bisa menjadi jam terindah atau terpahit dalam hidupmu**_ _ **." ―**_ _ **Pablo Neruda**_

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka bertemu ketika masuk SD. Sejauh yang Chanyeol tahu, Sehun adalah anak yang pendiam. Namun entah kenapa, sifat Sehun yang seperti itu membuat Chanyeol tertarik padanya. Sehun jarang sekali bicara di kelas, berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol. Jadi dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan berbicaranya, Chanyeol mulai sering mengajak Sehun bicara, bahkan bermain bersamanya. Meskipun awalnya begitu sulit, tapi Chanyeol berhasil menjadi dekat dengan Sehun. Lalu, setelah beberapa tahun mengenal Sehun, Chanyeol menemukan beberapa sifat Sehun yang mirip dengannya. Sehun suka kartun One Piece, seperti Chanyeol. Sehun suka bermain basket, seperti Chanyeol. Sehun suka bermain game playstation, seperti Chanyeol. Dan beberapa hal lainnya yang membuat mereka klop karena persamaan-persamaan tersebut. Mereka selalu berbagi dan saling membantu, layaknya dua sahabat pada umumnya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun juga tak pernah berpisah semenjak SD. Mereka pasti selalu satu sekolah –meski terkadang tidak satu kelas. Saat mereka memasuki tahun pertama di SMA, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia suka pada Baekhyun –teman sekelas Sehun– dan meminta Sehun untuk mengenalkannya pada Baekhyun. Dan percaya atau tidak, berkat bantuan Sehun-lah, Chanyeol bisa menjadi kekasih Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyukai paras Baekhyun yang manis dan pribadinya yang mirip dengan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol akan dirinya sendiri. Bayangkan saja, Baekhyun bisa dengan mudahnya bersahabat dengan Sehun dalam waktu seminggu. Itu lebih cepat daripada Chanyeol dulu. Padahal setahu Chanyeol, Sehun adalah tipe orang yang sulit akrab dengan orang lain. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol sangat senang melihat kekasih dan sahabatnya bisa berteman baik.

Chanyeol menghela napas yang terasa mengganjal di rongga dadanya. Matanya menatap kosong foto di tangannya. Fotonya dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun, itu adalah foto kelulusan mereka ketika di EXO High School. Baekhyun berdiri di tengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Sehun. Ia merangkul lengan Sehun dan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya melengkung bagai bulan sabit. Chanyeol juga tersenyum lebar disana dengan pose andalannya –mengacungkan tangannya membentuk huruf V. Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum seraya memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku celananya. Itu adalah salah satu foto kesukaan Chanyeol sampai kemarin.

Ya, itu artinya sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

Chanyeol meremas foto itu. Kepalanya menunduk tatkala dadanya sesak kembali. "Sial.."

Jika dihitung-hitung, persahabatan mereka bertiga sudah memasuki tahun kelima sekarang yang juga merupakan tahun kelima dari hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol sungguh tidak menyangka hubungan yang mereka jalin dengan susah payah –baik itu persahabatan maupun cinta–retak begitu saja. Dan itu dikarenakan Sehun –orang yang menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung pada suatu pemandangan ketika ia dan Chanyeol duduk di kantin kampusnya. "Kenapa Baekhyun bergandengan tangan dengan Oh Sehun?"

Dan pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangannya pada makanan yang hendak ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya melirik ke arah mata Kris melihat. Dan benar saja. Disana, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun berjalan bergandengan tangan. Baekhyun bahkan sesekali tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun. Mesra sekali.

Sial.

Rasa sesak itu menerpa dadanya lagi dan itu membuatnya tidak nafsu makan.

"Hey, bukankah kalian pacaran?" tanya Kris, menatap Chanyeol dengan mimik bingung. Tapi Chanyeol tak menyahutnya. Pria bertelinga lebar itu justru mengambil tas-nya, berdiri dari duduknya, dan meninggalkan Kris disana. Tak ia pedulikan Kris yang menyerukan namanya. Chanyeol tetap berjalan lurus tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood baik untuk bertemu HunBaek ataupun melihat kemesraan mereka. Chanyeol tahu itu hanya akan melukai hatinya lebih dalam. Semenjak ia putus hubungan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur urusan HunBaek. Ia tidak mau peduli lagi pada mereka. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit dan kecewa. Dan Chanyeol berpikir keputusannya adalah yang terbaik. Mungkin dengan begitu, ia bisa melupakan dua orang yang pernah ia sayangi itu. Meski tanpa disadari Chanyeol, Baekhyun tengah menatapnya saat ini dengan tatapan yang sulit dijabarkan.

.

.

 _ **"**_ _ **Itu adalah dirinya. Sesuatu tentang dirinya membuatku terjerat. Atau meleleh menjadi air. Atau meledak menjadi lidah api."**_ _ **―**_ _ **Veronica Roth**_

.

.

Chanyeol pikir dengan mengacuhkan Baekhyun dan Sehun, itu bisa membuatnya melupakan Baekhyun. Tapi tidak. Dengan kejamnya dunia menyuruhnya untuk selalu bertemu pasangan baru itu, seolah mengoyak hati Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Chanyeol awalnya bisa bertahan untuk satu minggu pertama, namun ketika itu memasuki minggu kedua, hatinya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Itu semakin sakit setiap kali Chanyeol berpapasan dengan HunBaek atau hanya sekedar menangkap siluet mereka dari kejauhan. Setiap senyum yang Baekhyun dulu berikan padanya, kini ia berikan pada Sehun. Setiap debaran yang ia bagi bersama Baekhyun, tak lagi ia rasakan karena kini Baekhyun membaginya dengan Sehun. Setiap kehangatan dari cinta yang Baekhyun berikan melalui sorot mata dan sentuhan jemarinya, kini tak lagi ia dapatkan karena Baekhyun memberikan semuanya pada Sehun.

Hati Chanyeol dibuatnya sakit, teramat.

Dan kini, pria bermarga Park itu mencapai puncak lelahnya. Ia tak bisa menahan itu semua lagi. Chanyeol sangat merindukan Baekhyun sampai ingin memeluknya erat dan tak'kan melepaskannya barang sedetik. Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun, tak peduli pria mungil itu tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Chanyeol masih mengharapkan Baekhyun kembali padanya meski pria mungil itu menatap pria lain.

"Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol terisak di dalam kamar apartemennya. "Aku masih mencintaimu.."

Chanyeol tak bisa melupakan Baekhyun.

.

.

Jutaan bulir yang berjatuhan dari langit itu membasahi kota Jinhae, menghalangi matahari dan sinarnya untuk muncul. Keadaan seperti ini selalu berhasil membuat kebanyakan orang malas keluar rumah. Mereka lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di rumah tercinta, menutupi tubuhnya dengan sebuah selimut, juga ditemani beberapa cemilan atau minuman hangat dan sebuah tontonan menyenangkan di TV. Baekhyun merupakan salah satunya. Di hari Minggu berhujan ini, ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemennya dengan secangkir cocoa hangat. Well, beruntung itu adalah hari Minggu, jadi ia bisa bermalas-malasan di apartemennya. Pria mungil itu baru saja menghidupkan laptopnya, hendak mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya, tapi suara bel pintu apartemennya menginterupsi.

TING TONG.

Baekhyun-pun bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri pintu. Pria manis itu sempat melihat siapa yang datang melalui intercom dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun segera membukakan pintu itu. Dan begitu pintu dibuka, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat. Pria mungil itu tentu saja terkejut. Ia yang tak siap dengan pergerakan Chanyeol, hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya dengan jantung yang mulai berpacu cepat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek.." ucap Chanyeol lirih. Mata Baekhyun membelalak sempurna karena ucapan Chanyeol, namun ia tak mengatakan apapun. "Kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku karena terlalu merindukanmu.."

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya sesak. Suara rendah Chanyeol yang agak bergetar tersebut menandakan bahwa pria tinggi itu tengah menahan isak tangisnya agar tak keluar. Namun lidah Baekhyun terlalu kelu untuk membalas. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah membalas pelukan Chanyeol, seolah mengatakan padanya bahwa Baekhyun juga sama tersiksanya seperti Chanyeol karena teramat merindukannya.

"Kumohon, kembalilah.." kata Chanyeol setengah frustasi. Pria tinggi itu mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Baekhyun bisa merasakan beberapa bulir hujan dari rambut hitam Chanyeol jatuh di permukaan kulitnya. Tubuh Chanyeol begitu dingin, namun deru napasnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun terasa hangat. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri merasakan matanya memanas dan airmatanya mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya karena ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar pilu itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat tenaga agar airmatanya tak jatuh, namun itu justru membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

"Kembalilah..," Chanyeol mulai terisak, "Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Baek.."

'Aku juga'.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia tak bisa.

"Kumohon.." Chanyeol memohon sekali lagi dan itu berhasil membuat airmata Baekhyun jatuh. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram jaket Chanyeol sebagai bentuk penahanan dirinya agar tidak sampai kehilangan kendali.

Sungguh, Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan banyak hal. Bahwa ia merindukan Chanyeol, bahwa ingin kembali ke sisi Chanyeol, bahwa ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Namun sosok Sehun kembali menari-nari dalam pikirannya, seolah mengunci semua kata-kata yang berada di ujung lidah untuk tidak keluar. Semakin ia memikirkan Sehun, semakin Baekhyun merasakan dadanya sesak. Pria mungil itu mulai terisak. Mengingat sahabatnya –Sehun– dan pria yang ia cintai –Chanyeol– sama-sama tersiksa seperti dirinya, Baekhyun merasa tidak berdaya sekaligus tidak berguna.

"Aku tidak bisa, Yeol.." ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya. "Maafkan aku.."

Chanyeol merasa dadanya ditusuk berkali-kali oleh pisau yang sangat tajam ketika kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat airmatanya keluar lagi dan lagi. Kenapa? Padahal Baekhyun sudah menolaknya, tapi kenapa Chanyeol tetap tak bisa merelakannya? Ia tahu bahawa ia tak boleh egois –terutama pada orang yang ia cintai, tapi rasa sesak dalam dadanya ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Rasa sesak itu berteriak ingin dilepaskan, tapi ucapan Baekhyun malah seperti mengikatnya semakin erat.

Ini sungguh berat baginya.

Chanyeol tidak siap. Chanyeol tidak mau melepaskan Baekhyun. Chanyeol teramat mencintainya.

"Kumohon, Yeol. Jangan seperti ini.." Baekhyun mulai meronta di pelukan Chanyeol. Suaranya ikut bergetar karena ia menangis saat ini. Tapi Chanyeol justru semakin tak ingin melepaskannya. Pikirnya apakah ia tak diizinkan untuk menjadi egois? Jika Tuhan mengatakan ini adalah terakhir kalinya Chanyeol bisa bersikap egois, maka dia akan menggunakannya untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali ke sisinya.

"Chanyeol, kumohon..lepaskan aku.." pinta Baekhyun seraya meremas jaket Chanyeol tepat di punggungnya. Baekhyun sungguh merasa dirinya jahat. Ia membuat orang yang ia cintai menangis, dan ia tetap menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Ini semua sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan yang diinginkan hati Baekhyun. Ucapannya memang menyuruh Chanyeol untuk melepaskannya, tapi remasan tangan Baekhyun di jaket Chanyeol seolah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tetap memeluknya. Dan entah Chanyeol mengerti atau tidak, pria tinggi itu masih dalam posisinya yang memeluk Baekhyun, seolah ia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan pria mungil itu.

Tapi kemudian kenyataan menampar Baekhyun telak.

"Sehun membutuhkanku, Yeol.."

Chanyeol merasa teramat sakit ketika Baekhyun menyebut nama Sehun. Terlebih ucapan itu seolah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah menentukan pilihan terakhirnya dan orang itu adalah Sehun, bukan dirinya. Mendadak tenggorokannya terasa sakit, bagai menelan sesuatu yang pahit juga besar sampai membuat suara dan kosakatanya tak keluar. Ia bahkan tak tahu sudah berapa kali paru-parunya tak bekerja dengan benar sampai membuatnya kesulitan napas berkali-kali.

.

.

" _ **Kuharap aku tahu cara berhenti mencintaimu**_ _ **."**_ _ **—**_ _ **Jack Twist**_

.

.

Warna putih dari salju musim dingin mulai menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan tanah di Jinhae. Jalan-jalan tertutup salju, begitupun dengan ranting pohon tak berdaun yang menopang kepingan es berwarna putih itu. Udara menusuk di bulan Desember ini membuat kepulan uap kian menebal dari mulut orang-orang, namun mereka masih berusaha menghangatkan diri dengan mengenakan mantel berlapis, syal, sarung tangan, bahkan penutup telinga. Meskipun cuaca dingin seperti ini selalu datang setiap tahun, ternyata masih ada beberapa orang yang tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini saking tak kuatnya ketahanan tubuh mereka dengan cuaca dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang rusuk. Baekhyun adalah satu di antaranya. Pria mungil itu paling benci yang namanya dingin. Karena itu, ia selalu menggerutu jika ia harus keluar di cuaca super dingin seperti ini.

"Hey." Sebuah suara bass yang familiar menyeruak ke pendengaran Baekhyun saat ia baru saja keluar dari apartemennya. Siapa lagi pemilik suara itu selain mantan kekasihnya –Chanyeol? Mata Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk membenarkan letak syal-nya, kini beralih pada sosok di hadapannya itu. Dan reaksi akan jantung berdebar keras mulai terasa saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. Astaga, apakah Baekhyun sedang berhalusinasi saat ini atau Chanyeol benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya?

"Apa kabar?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya kembali karena tak kunjung mendapatkan respon. Namun Baekhyun masih dalam mode terkejutnya, jadi ia kembali tak merespon. Pria mungil itu bahkan tak sadar bahwa pria tinggi di hadapannya berjalan mendekatinya. Begitu jarak Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun hanya berkisar dua puluh senti, ia melepaskan syal hijau tosca-nya untuk kemudian ia lingkarkan di leher Baekhyun. Si pria mungil lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut. Ia masih bungkam, tapi matanya terkunci sepenuhnya pada mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. "Hidung dan pipimu merah tuh."

Baekhyun merasa dirinya beruntung karena cuaca dingin ini menutupi rona merah di pipinya. Jantungnya tak bisa tenang karena jaraknya dengan Chanyeol cukup dekat, terlebih pria jangkung itu tersenyum manis padanya, itu membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah. Namun sebisa mungkin ia terlihat tenang meski dalam hati ia sangat gugup karena kedatangan Chanyeol. Well, ini adalah sebuah kejutan bagi Baekhyun. Terakhir kali ia bertatapan mata dengan Chanyeol dalam jarak sedekat ini adalah sebulan yang lalu, ketika hujan deras dan Chanyeol datang ke apartemennya dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat Chanyeol meski ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol selalu memerhatikannya dalam jarak jauh. Mendapati Chanyeol yang datang tiba-tiba dan berdiri dalam jarak sedekat ini, membuat pikiran Baekhyun kosong untuk beberapa detik.

"A–ada perlu apa datang kemari?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menelan ludahnya gugup.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Maaf, jika aku mengganggumu. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi, tapi ada yang harus kusampaikan sebelum aku pindah."

Alis Baekhyun bertautan sempurna. "Kau akan pindah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan pindah ke Cina. Abeoji menyuruhku untuk kuliah disana."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham meski itu terlihat agak kikuk.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku akan mengatakannya dengan cepat." ucap Chanyeol. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang terlebih dahulu, kemudian bicara kembali, "Kau tahu'kan aku masih mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun tersentak dibuatnya. Pria mungil itu tidak menepis ataupun mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol, jadi pria yang lebih tinggi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Baek, seandainya..untuk beberapa tahun lagi, saat kita bertemu kelak dan kau juga tidak memiliki kekasih," Chanyeol tersenyum tulus pada Baekhyun, "Kembalilah padaku."

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak detik itu juga, seolah oksigen di sekitarnya menghilang.

"Aku akan menunggumu.."

Saat itu pula dada Baekhyun sesak dan itu menyebabkan airmatanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Belum sempat Baekhyun berkata apapun, Chanyeol sudah menangkup wajah Baekhyun, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di dahi Baekhyun. Itu membuat Baekhyun mematung di tempat. Padahal Chanyeol hanya mengecup dahinya, tapi itu membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat. Sentuhan jemari Chanyeol di wajahnyapun terasa hangat, membuat aliran darahnya berdesir begitu cepat. Well, kecupan itu memang singkat, tapi meninggalkan efek yang luar biasa pada diri Baekhyun. Efek yang selalu ia rasakan setiap kali ia bersama Chanyeol. Ah, perasaan ini lagi –pikirnya. Ternyata perasaan ini masih ada bahkan setelah Baekhyun berusaha menguburnya dalam-dalam.

Perasaan cinta.

.

.

" _ **Aku tak pernah mencintaimu lebih dari ini. Dan aku tak akan mencintaimu kurang dari ini.**_ _ **"**_ _**―**_ _ **Kami Garcia, Margaret Stohl**_

.

.

Sehun duduk di sofa ketika ia baru saja sampai di apartemen Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu sedang mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Di saat yang bersamaan, mata Sehun menangkap sesuatu di sudut ruangan. Itu gitar milik Baekhyun, pemberian Chanyeol. Pria albino itu menghela napas melihat gitar itu terbungkus rapi di dalam tempatnya, sama seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kau tidak pernah memainkan gitarmu lagi?" tanya Sehun begitu Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun terdiam untuk sejenak. Ia nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak."

"Dulu kau senang bermain gitar." kata Sehun. Ia mengambil cocoa hangat di atas meja, kemudian menyesapnya. Matanya tak beranjak dari pria mungil itu. Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang memikirkan sesuatu –atau seseorang. Ketika tak ada kata yang terucap di antara mereka, Sehun mengusapnya pinggiran gelas berisikan cocoa di tangannya sambil terus menatap Baekhyun. "Gitar mengingatkanmu pada Chanyeol?" tebaknya, dan sebuah helaan napas menjadi respon dari Baekhyun. Well, sepertinya Sehun benar. Pria berkulit pucat itu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap genangan coklat di dalam gelasnya. "Kau tahu, kau tidak harus melakukan ini untukku, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Well, ia tahu itu.

"Kudengar Chanyeol pindah ke Cina," Sehun melirik Baekhyun, "Kau tidak mau mengantarnya?"

Baekhyun menyesap cocoa miliknya, kemudian menjawab, "Kurasa tidak perlu."

Sehun tahu Baekhyun hanya berusaha membuatnya untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan masalahnya dengan Chanyeol, tapi justru ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini membuatnya khawatir.

"Aku akan mengantarnya ke bandara jika aku jadi kau." ucap Sehun, tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu membalas senyumannya.

"Kau bukan aku, Sehun."

"Ya, aku bersyukur akan hal itu." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya –tanda ia bingung akan ucapan Sehun. "Karena aku tidak mau jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Itu mengerikan, kau tahu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh seraya memukul lengan Sehun pelan. "Diamlah. Dia tidak seburuk itu."

Sehun ikut terkekeh. Tak lama, ia menghentikannya dan merubahnya menjadi senyuman simpul. "Chanyeol beruntung." Pria berkulit pucat itu menatap Baekhyun. "Dia bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya, aku iri."

Baekhyun memudarkan senyumannya. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu.

Sehun menghela napasnya perlahan. "Aku juga ingin mengantarnya ke bandara, tapi aku tidak yakin dia akan menyukainya."

"Dia sudah dewasa. Dia bisa pergi sendiri."

"Well, setidaknya dia mengharapkanmu datang."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Matanya ia alihkan dari Sehun, menatap apa saja kecuali manik Sehun. Namun Sehun tetap menatap Baekhyun, menunggu beberapa kata dari pria mungil itu. Ada keheningan tercipta dalam ruangan tersebut, menghasilkan atmosfir yang tak begitu mengenakkan bagi keduanya.

"Aku lapar, ayo makan." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Sedangkan Sehun di belakangnya, hanya dapat menghela napas panjang.

Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari tergesa-gesa di lorong RS Kyunghee. Wajah cantiknya mengguratkan kepanikan. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang merasa terganggu akan suara sepatunya yang berdecit di lantai RS ataupun napasnya memburu karena ia sudah berlari selama sepuluh menit. Matanya terus mencari ruangan yang tadi disebutkan suster. Ia sudah berada di lantai yang ia tuju, namun matanya tak menemukan kamar inap nomor 99. Ia terus berlari dan berlari untuk menemukan kamar inap tersebut. Begitu ia sampai di ujung lorong, tepat di depan kamar inap 99, Baekhyun segera membukanya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Di dalam ruangan itu, seorang pria berkulit pucat terbaring di atas ranjang. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah selang infus. Itu Sehun. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di sudut bibirnya ketika ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Hey." sapanya.

Napas Baekhyun yang tadi memburu, perlahan mulai teratur. Ia melangkah menuju ranjang tanpa melepaskan mimik khawatirnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

Tapi Baekhyun meragukannya.

"Kau habis berlari?"

"Kau membuatku takut, Sehun." Pria mungil itu terlihat protes.

"Kau berlebihan. Ini sudah biasa terjadi, aku akan baik-baik saja." ucap Sehun santai. Ia melirik sebuah kursi di dekat ranjang, kemudian menatap Baekhyun kembali. "Duduklah. Kau pasti lelah."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya duduk disana. Pria mungil itu masih terlihat khawatir melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin pucat. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku yakin aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti mengerutkan dahimu?"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Sehun menirukan intonasi Baekhyun, berusaha bercanda dengannya. Dan Baekhyun tahu itu, jadi pria mungil itu tersenyum tipis padanya. Sehun-pun tersenyum puas. "Itu dia senyuman yang kutunggu-tunggu."

"Kau albino menyebalkan." ejek Baekhyun.

"Kau smurf menggemaskan~"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Diam kau." Ia merubah mimiknya menjadi serius lagi. "Punggungmu masih sakit?"

Sehun tersenyum tulus. "Sudah tidak."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah." Ia mengelus tangan Sehun perlahan. "Jangan membuatku ketakutan lagi, arasseo?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Tangan Sehun terulur mengelus pipi Baekhyun perlahan. "Dan maaf sudah mengkhawatirkanmu."

Baekhyun tak bisa berbohong bahwa dadanya terasa sesak saat ini. Itu membuat matanya perih sehingga airmata menggenang disana. Satu jam yang lalu Nyonya Oh meneleponnya, memberitahunya bahwa Sehun pingsan dan masuk RS. Ia benar-benar ketakutan tadi. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Sehun, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya seperti waktu itu. Ini kali keduanya Nyonya Oh menelepon Baekhyun karena alasan yang sama. Jadi tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun segera menyetop taksi dan pergi ke RS Kyunghee.

"Ini bukan hal terakhir yang ingin kulihat, Baek." ucap Sehun lirih. Ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun untuk menghapus airmatanya. "Kau berpisah dengan Chanyeol, juga menangis melihatku seperti ini. Aku tidak mau melihatnya."

Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan airmatanya untuk turun, namun wajah Sehun yang tak terlihat baik-baik saja itu membuatnya semakin ingin menangis. Pria mungil itupun menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya yang kembali turun.

"Tatap mataku, Baek." pinta Sehun, dan Baekhyun menurut setelah menyingkirkan airmata dari pipinya. Pria tinggi di atas ranjang itu tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. "Kau menyakitiku, kau tahu? Berhentilah menangis."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya semakin sesak. Dan yang dilakukannya kemudian adalah memeluk Sehun untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya yang turun lagi. Tak ada isakan, tapi Sehun bisa merasakan airmata Baekhyun membasahi lehernya. Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulut Sehun. Tangannya yang tak diinfus mengelus pelan surai Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan ini padaku, Baek? Kau tahu ini hanya membuatku semakin mencintaimu." ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun tak merespon, malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Inilah sebabnya aku tak mau kau dan Chanyeol tahu." Sehun menelan ludahnya yang tersendat di tenggorokan. Dadanya terasa sesak hanya sekedar untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun ia berusaha. "Aku tidak suka melihat kalian menangis, terutama kau."

Tapi keinginan Sehun berbanding berbalik dengan kenyataan.

"Berhentilah menangis, bodoh." Sehun kembali berucap, sedikit bergetar karena airmatanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Menangis tak'kan membuatku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun terlanjur tahu dan Sehun benar-benar merutukinya.

.

.

" _ **Terkadang hati melihat apa yang tak bisa dilihat mata."**_ _ **―**_ _ **Jackson Brown, Jr.**_

.

.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Baek."_

 _Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Sehun itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Matanya membulat sempurna._

" _Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai pria. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah." Sehun mengulang ucapannya, dan lidah Baekhyun kelu setelahnya. Mata pria mungil itu bergerak gelisah, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dan Sehun mengerti. Jadi, pria albino itupun tersenyum padanya seraya mengelus puncak kepala sahabatnya. "Tak perlu berkata apapun, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu."_

 _Baekhyun menunduk seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak berani menatap mata Sehun. "Maafkan aku.." cicitnya._

" _Tidak apa. Kau tahu? Aku merasa lega sekarang." Baekhyun perlahan menatap Sehun. Pria albino itu tengah tersenyum manis padanya. "Setidaknya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakannya."_

 _Dan Baekhyun mengira semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja setelahnya._

 _Tapi ternyata tidak._

 _Nyonya Oh menelepon Baekhyun keesokan harinya, memberitahukan bahwa Sehun pingsan dan masuk RS. Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun merasakan ada hal yang janggal. Firasatnya mengatakan hal yang buruk telah menimpa sahabatnya. Dan benar saja. Ketika Baekhyun sampai di RS Kyunghee, hal yang dikatakan Dokter Kim padanya dan Nyonya Oh adalah firasat buruk Baekhyun yang benar-benar terjadi._

 _Sehun menderita kanker darah kronis._

 _Baekhyun berharap bahwa ia sedang bermimpi saat ini, tapi tidak. Hal itu benar-benar terjadi apa adanya, tanpa rekayasa. Pria mungil itu tak henti-hentinya mengelus punggung Nyonya Oh yang menangis tersedu-sedu saat itu, meski sebenarnya ia juga ingin sekali menangis. Nyonya Oh mengatakan bahwa Sehun sudah didiagnosa menderita kanker darah sejak kelas 2 SMA, tapi anaknya itu meminta Eomma-nya untuk tak memberitahu siapapun, apalagi pada Chanyeol. Namun wanita paruh baya itu tak tahu harus mencurahkan kesedihannya pada siapa lagi saat penyakit anak satu-satunya itu semakin parah. Suaminya sudah lama meninggal dan Nyonya Oh yakin Sehun akan marah padanya jika ia menghubungi Chanyeol. Nyonya Oh ingat Sehun dekat dengan Baekhyun, jadi wanita itu menelepon pria mungil itu dan memintanya datang ke RS Kyunghee._

 _Setelah Sehun sadar, Baekhyun menemuinya. Sahabatnya itu tersenyum lemah padanya seraya mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi Baekhyun tahu Sehun berbohong. Selain kenyataan yang telah Baekhyun ketahui, mata Sehun juga mengatakan bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja. Ia sakit, mungkin juga takut. Baekhyun yang selama ini tidak tahu penderitaan sahabatnya sendiri, merasa bersalah karena ia telah bersikap tidak adil padanya, terutama ketika ia menolak cinta Sehun. Dan detik itupun Baekhyun memutuskan._

 _Ia akan menjaga Sehun dengan berada di sisinya._

 _Namun dua hari kemudian, Sehun mengetahui rencana Baekhyun dan ia menolaknya dengan tegas. Tapi Baekhyun juga tetap bersikeras. Ketika perdebatan itu terjadi antara Sehun dan Baekhyun, pria mungil itu mencium bibir Sehun. Baekhyun tak berniat begitu, tapi ia melakukannya karena kesal pada Sehun. Ia tidak menyadari tindakannya itu telah dilihat seseorang. Itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri terkejut dengan kehadiran kekasihnya itu. Ia hendak menjelaskan kesalahpahaman itu, namun ia ingat bahwa Sehun tak ingin siapapun mengetahui tentang penyakitnya. Baekhyun tidak mau membuat Sehun marah dengan memberitahukan penyakit Sehun pada Chanyeol. Jadi, Baekhyun putuskan untuk berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Dengan kedok ia mencintai Sehun, Baekhyun bisa menjaganya tanpa harus khawatir Chanyeol akan mengetahui tentang penyakit Sehun. Baekhyun tahu benar konsekuensi menghakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, namun ia tak bisa memikirkan alasan lain untuk tetap berada di sisi Sehun dengan posisi ia tertangkap basah telah mencium Sehun. Jadi, kalimat 'aku ingin putus' keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Baekhyun berasumsi Chanyeol akan membencinya dan memilih pria lain untuk dijadikan kekasih tak lama setelah mereka putus._

 _Tapi ia salah besar._

 _Chanyeol justru menunggunya dan membuat cinta Baekhyun semakin besar. Komitmen Baekhyun hampir saja runtuh saat Chanyeol datang ke apartemennya di hari berhujan itu. Pelukan Chanyeol, perkataan Chanyeol, airmata Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Padahal Baekhyun sedang berusaha untuk melupakan Chanyeol, namun pria tinggi itu membuatnya semakin sulit. Itu hanya membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin bersalah pada Chanyeol karena selain telah membohonginya, ia juga telah menyakiti hati pria yang dicintainya itu. Tapi di saat bersamaan, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Sehun. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan di saat Sehun sedang menderita karena penyakitnya. Jadi, Baekhyun putuskan untuk mengubur perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol dan fokus untuk menjaga Sehun._

.

.

" _ **Selalu ada dua sisi dalam setiap cerita. Sisi mana yang benar, tergantung sudut pandangmu."**_ _ **―**_ _ **Pupuputri**_

.

.

Keadaan di kamar inap nomor 99 itu terasa hening. Baekhyun sedang mengupas kulit jeruk, sedangkan Sehun sedang menatap ke luar jendela dekat ranjangnya. Pandangan mata pria albino itu begitu kosong, mungkin tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Ini sudah enam bulan semenjak Sehun masuk RS dan keadaannya yang semakin parah membuatnya harus tinggal disana untuk menjalani pengobatan. Sehun sebenarnya sudah pasrah mengingat penyakitnya adalah kanker darah kronis. Hell, meskipun pertumbuhannya tidak secepat kanker darah akut, tapi cepat atau lambat penyakit itu akan memakan hidupnya. Tapi Sehun tetap mengikuti saran pengobatan dari dokter atas keinginan Eomma-nya dan Baekhyun. Sehun benar-benar mensyukuri kehadiran mereka berdua disana. Mereka tak pernah absen di kamar inap Sehun. Nyonya Oh dan Baekhyun selalu datang bergantian untuk menjaga Sehun, bahkan mereka sesekali menjaganya bersama-sama. Mereka ingin sekali Sehun sembuh. Namun tanpa diketahui keduanya, Sehun memikirkan hal lain selain kesembuhannya.

"Baek?" Sehun memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan alis bertautan. "Minta apa?"

Sehun menoleh untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Mainkan kembali gitarmu."

Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Ia sempat berpikir Sehun hanya bercanda, tapi mata coklat Sehun mengatakan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin kau bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarmu, seperti dulu." pintanya dengan suara lirih. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru mengalihkan matanya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Sehun tahu Baekhyun tidak mau membicarakan hal ini, tapi ia benar-benar ingin Baekhyun mengabulkan permintaannya. Pria albino itu nampak memikirkan sesuatu di antara keheningan dalam kamar inapnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku memiliki tiga orang yang berharga dalam hidupku: Eomma, Chanyeol," Sehun menatap Baekhyun intens, "Dan kau."

Itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menatap mata Sehun.

"Aku ingin kalian semua bahagia, tidak menangisiku, tidak bersedih karenaku. Dan aku ingin memulainya darimu, Baek." Sehun menjeda ucapannya untuk mengambil napas perlahan. "Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menjadi sahabat yang baik. Jadi, kuharap kau mau mendengarkanku." pinta Sehun. Baekhyun masih tak bergeming. Sehun-pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kebahagiaan tidak datang dari rasa belas kasihan, Baek. Dan aku tidak bahagia."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kebahagiaanku berasal dari kebahagiaan orang-orang yang kucintai –Eomma, Chanyeol, dan kau. Jika kalian bahagia, maka kebahagiaan itu juga milikku. Terdengar klise, aku tahu. Tapi itu benar. Dan aku tidak berbohong." tutur Sehun, dan itu membuat dada Baekhyun sesak. Sehun tersenyum tulus padanya. "Kau selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa bermain gitar selalu membuatmu senang, Chanyeol yang mengajarkannya padamu. Kalian berdua sama-sama menempatkan gitar sebagai kebahagiaan kalian. Karena Chanyeol tak ada disini, jadi maukah kau membagi kebahagiaan itu denganku?"

Baekhyun merasakan airmatanya jatuh di pipinya, namun dengan cepat ia hapus itu. Pria mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya sebenarnya masih menolak untuk memainkan alat musik kesukaannya itu karena gitar selalu mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol. Namun melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang memelas itu, Baekhyun sungguh tidak tega. Ia ingin Sehun bahagia. Baekhyun akan lakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakan Sehun selama ia masih mampu. Jadi, perlahan Baekhyun menatap Sehun, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan Sehun tersenyum setelahnya.

.

.

"Kau habis menangis?"

Baekhyun baru saja duduk di kursi ketika ucapan Sehun berhasil membuatnya tersentak. Pria mungil itu tidak menatap mata Sehun karena ia tahu sahabatnya itu akan segera mengetahui kegugupannya dari matanya. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin di depan Sehun.

"Tidak." jawab Baekhyun, tapi Sehun terlihat ragu.

"Lalu kenapa matamu merah? Mereka tidak mungkin merah tanpa sebab'kan?" Sehun memicing curiga, dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup. Sebenarnya, ya, dia habis menangis, tepatnya saat Sehun melakukan proses kemoterapi. Pria mungil itu berniat untuk menjenguk Sehun setelah proses kemoterapinya selesai. Baekhyun seharusnya bisa bertahan menunggu Sehun di luar ruangan meskipun Sehun mengerang kesakitan di dalam sana. Itu adalah hal biasa yang Sehun jalani semenjak enam bulan yang lalu. Namun entah kenapa, suara Sehun hari ini terasa lebih memilukan dari biasanya. Begitu sakit, begitu lelah, sampai membuat airmata Baekhyun mengalir. Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahan mendengarnya, itu sebabnya ia memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya dengan air di keran wastafel toilet pria. Baekhyun tahu itu tidak terlalu efektif karena matanya masih merah, tapi setidaknya itu bisa menghapus airmatanya dan ia bisa mencari alasan untuk matanya yang memerah.

"Mataku kena debu tadi." Baekhyun berbohong, namun intonasinya terdengar meyakinkan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun –mengalihkan topik.

Sehun terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan. Dan keheningan ini membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tidak." jawab Sehun teramat pelan, namun terdengar jelas dalam keheningan ini. Pria albino itu menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun. "Tapi akan membaik jika kau memainkan gitarmu. Kau membawanya'kan?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya yang terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan seraya menghindari tatapan mata Sehun. Pria mungil itu sebenarnya cukup kaget mendengar jawaban Sehun. Padahal pria albino selalu mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja' jika Baekhyun bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja, bahkan setelah proses kemoterapi. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengatakan 'tidak' atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sejujurnya itu membuat dada Baekhyun sesak, tapi ia tidak mau memperlihatkannya. Meski hatinya sangat sedih dan sakit melihat keadaan Sehun yang tak menunjukkan perubahan positif yang signifikan, Baekhyun selalu berusaha untuk tidak menangis atau terlihat sedih di hadapan Sehun. Ia tidak mau Sehun sedih lagi hanya karena melihatnya menangis.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi, tepat di sebelah ia meletakkan gitarnya di sudut ruangan. Ia meletakkan gitarnya di pangkuannya dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk bernyanyi. Satu hembusan napas mengawali sebelum akhirnya petikan senar gitar terdengar. Suara merdu Baekhyun menyusul kemudian, melantunkan lagu 'Till the End of Time' – Christian Bautista. Mata sipit itu terpejam, menikmati setiap lirik yang keluar dan petikan gitar yang mengiringinya. Begitu lembut, begitu menyentuh. Ketika lagu itu mengalun dengan indahnya, Sehun teringat akan persahabatannya dengan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menyapanya di hari pertama sekolah saat SD, tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, dan mengajaknya berteman. Chanyeol tak menuntut apapun darinya. Bahkan ketika Sehun belum memberitahu namanya atau setuju untuk berteman dengan Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu tetap menganggap Sehun temannya dan selalu berada di samping Sehun, tak peduli dengan kepribadian Sehun ataupun dari keluarga mana Sehun berasal. Chanyeol adalah teman pertama Sehun yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri. Kenangan yang ia buat bersama Chanyeol, tak satupun dari mereka Sehun lupakan.

Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya yang paling berharga.

Lalu, Baekhyun. Cinta pertamanya yang tak terbalas. Sehun ingat orang-orang pernah mengatakan bahwa cinta pertama selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan, dan ya, Sehun mengakui bahwa itu benar. Tapi ia tetap tak menyesal telah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Pria mungil dengan eye-smile-nya itu berhasil menarik hatinya. Dan Sehun mencintainya tanpa tahu bagaimana, atau kapan, atau dimana. Dia hanya mencintai Baekhyun, tanpa alasan. Dan ia menyesalinya karena ia terlambat menyadari perasaannya. Sehun tahu Chanyeol juga mencintai Baekhyun, begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol. Sehun iri, ya. Tapi tak kuasa merebutnya karena Chanyeol-lah yang ia hadapi. Kemudian, ketika Sehun dipukul kenyataan bahwa ia mengidap kanker darah kronis, ia tahu ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi, satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah kebahagiaan dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Karena hal terakhir yang Sehun ingin lihat adalah melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Namun entah kenapa takdir membawanya ke dalam situasi ini, dimana Baekhyun berpisah dengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membenci Sehun. Sehun munafik jika mengatakan ia tidak senang Baekhyun berada di sisinya di saat-saat terberat dalam hidupnya, tapi kehilangan Chanyeol bukanlah yang ia inginkan. Mungkin Sehun bersikap serakah. Karena itu, ia berdoa pada Tuhan setiap malam agar orang-orang yang ia sayangi bisa bahagia, tak larut dalam kesedihan bersamanya. Bahkan jika itu ditukar dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri, Sehun ikhlas.

"Eomma.." Sehun berucap teramat lirih. Matanya mulai terasa perih. "Chanyeol.." Dadanya terasa sesak. "Baekhyun.." Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Senyuman tulus tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya lagi dan matanya terasa berat. "Berbahagialah.."

Airmata menuruni pipi Sehun.

"Till the end of time.." Baekhyun mengakhiri lagunya. Mata sipitnya perlahan terbuka. Ia hendak menghembuskan napas panjang, namun itu terhenti detik itu juga. Baekhyun merasa oksigen di sekitarnya menghilang begitu saja dan membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Airmatanya jatuh perlahan. Baekhyun tahu ia tidak perlu berprasangka buruk akan apa yang ia lihat, tapi entah kenapa firasatnya berkata lain. Dan itu bukanlah firasat yang baik. Namun Baekhyun tak mau mengakuinya, ia tak mau memanggil Sehun ataupun mendekati ranjangnya. Yang Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah diam di tempatnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menyembunyikan isakannya.

Sehun menutup matanya.

.

.

" _ **Beberapa orang pantas dicintai."**_ _**―**_ _ **Walt Disney**_

.

.

Seandainya apa yang dilihat Chanyeol saat ini bukanlah nisan dengan nama 'Oh Sehun' disana, ia mungkin masih membenci Sehun. Namun, tidak. Kemarin ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa sahabatnya meninggal. Chanyeol tidak percaya tentu saja. Ia menganggap ucapan Nyonya Park sebagai gurauan agar ia tak marah lagi pada Sehun. Tapi apa yang ia lihat detik ini adalah nyata. Itu adalah makam Sehun.

Sahabatnya benar-benar meninggal.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah, kemudian berbicara, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi, hah?" Tersirat kekecewaan juga kesedihan di dalam suaranya. Matanya memerah beriringan dengan jantungnya yang serasa diremas kuat. Pria tinggi itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, tak peduli dengan airmatanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada persahabatan kita sampai kau tak mau memberitahuku hal sepenting ini? Kenapa kau malah membuatku merasa buruk karena sempat membencimu? Kenapa–" Suara Chanyeol tercekat karena tiba-tiba airmatanya turun membahasi pipinya. Ia menatap nanar makam sahabatnya. "Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan 'maaf' karena telah berprasangka buruk padamu.." Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara bergetar.

Ia terisak, menangisi yang sudah terjadi.

.

.

Korea Selatan sedang dipenuhi bunga bermekaran di bulan April, pertanda musim semi dimulai. Dan setiap musim semi, kota Jinhae selalu didatangi banyak orang yang ingin melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran disana. Well, bunga-bunga sakura di kota Jinhae memang selalu terlihat begitu indah. Mereka menghiasi jalanan dengan warna dan wanginya, berjatuhan terbawa angin yang berhembus. Tidak heran orang-orang mempergunakan hari ini untuk jalan-jalan, sekedar menikmati bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran atau menyegarkan pikiran yang jenuh. Hari itupun didukung oleh sinar mentari yang cerah, membuat musim semi terasa semakin indah.

Seorang pria bermata sipit berjalan di tepi Yeojwacheon. Matanya terus memerhatikan bunga-bunga sakura di pepohonan yang ia lalui, menghasilkan sebuah senyuman tipis di sudut bibirnya. Itu Baekhyun. Ia selalu jalan-jalan di Yeojwacheon seharian setiap awal bulan April. Well, kecuali untuk tahun lalu karena Sehun terbaring di RS. Dan ini terasa agak aneh sebenarnya karena Baekhyun jalan-jalan sendiri saat ini. Padahal setiap awal bulan April, Baekhyun akan datang kemari bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mereka akan berjalan-jalan di tepi Yeojwacheon, mengambil beberapa foto bersama, dan diakhiri dengan acara makan-makan sambil bercanda ria. Benar-benar kenangan indah. Baekhyun berpikir ia akan selalu menghabiskan musim semi di tempat itu bersama dua orang yang ia sayangi, tapi ternyata tidak. Ini yang kedua kalinya ia sendirian disana, tanpa Chanyeol ataupun Sehun.

Pria mungil itu menghela napas panjang. Rasa rindu menyeruak di dadanya dan itu ditujukan untuk Sehun dan Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol, ia belum bertemu dengannya lagi setelah terpisah selama satu tahun lebih. Nyonya Oh bilang Chanyeol sempat pulang ke Korea untuk berkunjung ke makam Sehun, tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tak punya keberanian untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Well, ia memang sangat merindukan Chanyeol, tapi mengingat ia telah menyakiti pria tinggi itu, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin ini lebih baik –pikirnya. Dengan adanya jarak ini, Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol bisa menemukan orang lain yang pantas dicintai. Meskipun Baekhyun masih ingat jelas janji Chanyeol yang akan menunggunya, tapi ia tak mau Chanyeol menunggu orang yang telah menyakitinya. Setelah semua yang telah Baekhyun lakukan, apakah ia masih pantas untuk ditunggu oleh pria sebaik Chanyeol? Pikiran itulah yang menganggu Baekhyun setiap harinya. Pria mungil itu hanya bisa berharap takdir tak pernah menemukan mereka lagi.

Tapi takdir sudah memiliki rencananya sendiri.

"Chanyeol.." Jantungnya berpacu cepat tatkala matanya bertemu mata pria yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Itu Chanyeol, berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Hai, Baek.." Chanyeol menyapa. Baekhyun bersumpah hatinya bergetar saat Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Itu membuat mata Baekhyun terasa perih.

"Kenapa kau.." Baekhyun tak kuasa melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia terlalu bingung dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di hadapannya.

"Bukankah kita selalu jalan-jalan disini setiap awal bulan April?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, seolah sudah tahu apa yang hendak Baekhyun katakan. Pria tinggi itu menatap pepohonan bunga sakura di sebelah kanannya. "Tahun sedikit berbeda ya?"

Baekhyun tahu yang Chanyeol maksud adalah Sehun. Tanpa pria tinggi itu sadari, Baekhyun terus menatapnya. Bagaimana mata bulat itu mengisyaratkan kerinduan dan kehilangan. Jika Baekhyun saja sudah merasa sangat kehilangan Sehun, apalagi Chanyeol. Ditambah lagi, Chanyeol tidak tidak tahu tentang kebenaran ini sampai Sehun pergi ke sisi Tuhan. Chanyeol pasti kecewa juga marah.

"Si bodoh itu tetap saja diam sampai akhir dan membuat keadaan jadi kacau begini, tapi..," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman, "Aku senang kau berada di sisinya sampai akhir khayatnya."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku mungkin tetap tidak akan bisa membahagiakannya sekalipun aku tahu tentang penyakitnya. Tapi aku tahu kau bisa." lanjutnya. Ia mendekati Baekhyun tanpa menghapuskan senyumannya. Dan semakin dekat jaraknya dengan Baekhyun, semakin gugup pula Baekhyun dibuatnya. "Karenanya, terima kasih sudah menjaga sahabat kita."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menunduk. Airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Maafkan aku, Yeol.." Baekhyun menangis. "Maaf telah menyembunyikan semua ini, juga menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk kemudian ia peluk. Diusapnya surai Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkannya. "Kau melakukannya untuk Sehun, aku mengerti." Dikecupnya lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Dan aku memaafkanmu, Baek.."

Baekhyun tak tahu seberapa sesak yang ia rasakan saat ini, tapi di saat bersamaan, itu juga membuat hatinya lega. Tak ada lagi yang mengganggu pikiran ataupun yang mengganjal di hatinya. Semua beban itu musnah begitu saja karena kehadiran Chanyeol. Perlahan, pria mungil itupun melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Chanyeol –balas memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Baekhyun. "Meskipun kau menyakitiku dengan teramat sangat, entah kenapa satu-satunya yang bisa kuingat adalah kenangan saat kau membuatku bahagia."

Jalan untuk cinta sejati memang tak pernah mulus.

"Aku sangat..sangat mencintaimu, Baek.."

Tapi kemudian, cinta selalu menemukan jalannya sendiri.

"Aku juga, Yeol. Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun seperti ketika ia tertidur; perlahan, kemudian terlelap. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak pernah menua, memudar, ataupun mati. Sekalipun jarak memisahkannya dengan pria yang ia cintai, bukan berarti perasaan Chanyeol berkurang. Cinta itu justru membesar. Dan ketika dunia berkonspirasi untuk membantu mereka menemukan satu sama lain, saat itulah mereka tahu mereka saling mencintai.**_

.

.

" _ **Cinta sejati itu langka, dan hanya cinta sejatilah yang memberikan makna berharga sebuah kehidupan."**_ _ **―**_ _ **Nicholas Sparks**_

.

 **THE END**

 **Paragraf terakhir sebelum quote Nicholas Sparks itu adalah gabungan dari beberapa quotes (dari John Green, William Shakespeare, Nicholas Sparks (lagi), dan Paulo Coelho). Padahal saya niatnya pengen bikin angst, tapi malah gagal dan berakhir dengan happy ending. In case kalian minta FF ini dilanjutkan, jawaban saya TIDAK. FF ini adalah one-shoot, well..just for fun di saat saya lagi stuck sama FF saya yang lain. Moga kalian terhibur ya. Last but not least, tinggalkan beberapa review ya #bow**


End file.
